


we are, we are, we are

by vindice



Series: for him. [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, 21-30, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Boys In Love, Chariot Races, Child of Aphrodite Sykkuno, Child of Hades Corpse, M/M, POV Alternating, Valentine's Day, soft and sweet, they're so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: In which they’re demigods.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: for him. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124261
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	1. “I was just thinking about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a few of you get my Nico reference in the first installment, so... [ _blows kiss_ ] for u

Sykkuno smiles at Corpse. “All good things, I hope.”

“As if anyone could possibly think of you any differently.” Corpse chuckles.

Sykkuno would beg to differ.

_ No. Don’t think like that. It’s a nice day, don’t ruin it. _

“I heard you were looking for me.”

“I have something for you.” Corpse tilts his head, “How did you find me?”

Sykkuno laughs good-naturedly. “Just because you’ve convinced half of camp that you’re a cryptid doesn’t mean it’s true, love. Of course I knew you would be in your cabin.”

Corpse grins. “Being the only child of Hades has its perks, baby.”


	2. “I hope you like it.”

_Like it_ doesn’t begin to cover it.

He looks down at the care package in his arms. It’s a mint green leather bag with a bean sprout embroidered on the side. Inside are Sykkuno’s favorite snacks, gentle lotions for his skin. There’s also Sykkuno’s favorite sweatshirt of Corpse’s, amongst some cute Sanrio things.

Sykkuno would know it’s made with so much love even if he weren’t a child of Aphrodite.

“I love it,” Sykkuno says, voice gentle. He looks up, into bright, gorgeous ruby eyes. “Thanks, Corpse.”

He kisses Corpse’s smile. Corpse buries his fingers in Sykkuno’s hair in return.


	3. “Don’t cry.”

Sykkuno laughs wetly. “I’m not.”

Corpse cups his face and Sykkuno leans into the touch. Gently, Corpse sweeps his tears away, and Sykkuno feels his heart swell with affection.

He sniffs. “Okay, fine. I might’ve teared up a little.”

Corpse smiles fondly, making his heart skip a beat. “Just a little,” he agrees conspiratorially.

Sykkuno brings up a hand to cradle Corpse’s cheek. He caresses Corpse’s cheekbone, the valley under his red-rimmed eye.

As if reading his mind, Corpse says, “Ghibli hits different on Valentine’s.”

Sykkuno laughs again. “It really does.”

They snuggle up in Corpse’s bed and hit next.


	4. “I like your laugh.”

They’re in his cabin again, the only place around camp they can have any semblance of privacy. It’s one of the rare times Sykkuno gives himself a break, lets Brooke gently bully him into passing her his Head Counselor duties for the night.

It’s late, but they’ve done this dance for years now, sneaking around even before they started going out, that Chiron has given up on trying to chastise them about it as long as they’re discreet.

Sykkuno’s resting in Corpse’s arms, and so he kisses the top of his head.  _ You’re the reason I even smile most days. _


	5. “Can I hold your hand?”

“Always and forever, please,” Corpse says seriously, entwining their fingers.

“Awww,” Hafu and Kimi coo at the same time Ludwig goes, “Stop making all of us jealous and get a room.”

“Ludwig?!” Sykkuno squeaks, blushing.

Corpse wheezes and coughs into his hand; Jack pats him on the back helpfully.

Rae whacks Ludwig in the back of his head. It’s light enough as to not do much damage, but she’s still a child of Ares so they all watch as Ludwig’s head lolls forward.

“Leave ‘em alone,” she chastises with a smile. “They’re cute.”

Sykkuno groans into Corpse’s shoulder. “Oh, gods.”


	6. “I think you’re beautiful.”

Sykkuno feels his cheeks grow warm. It’s not the first time Corpse tells him something like that, and he knows it won’t be the last. It still makes his pulse pick up in response.

He buries his face in his boyfriend’s neck before mumbling, “Where’s that coming from?”

He feels Corpse’s chuckle reverberating in his chest.

“You’re always beautiful.” Corpse kisses the top of his head. “I just hadn’t told you today, so I needed to remind you.”

“Mission accomplished, then.” Sykkuno smiles lovingly, “Don’t forget you’re gorgeous, too.”

Corpse smiles bashfully, expression pleased. He leans down to kiss Sykkuno.


	7. “I bought you a ticket.”

“Oh,” Corpse says softly. He looks up from Sykkuno’s hand to find him already staring. Unable to help himself, Corpse smiles softly, “You didn’t have to.”

Sykkuno beams. “But I wanted to.”

Corpse’s chest is filled with warmth. The Chariot Races are being held next week, and Corpse hadn’t said anything, but he had been wanting to sign up and hadn’t worked up the courage to. Yet here is his boyfriend, basically telling him he’s already done so himself, for him.

It’s such a small gesture, and yet it feels like so much.

Corpse kisses his temple. “Thank you, sweetheart.”


	8. “Have fun.”

Sykkuno kisses his cheek through the window of the van.

Corpse squeezes his hand reassuringly. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Yo, lovebirds,” Michael’s head pops in between the front seats. “We’re delivering strawberries, not going on a quest–” he yelps when half a piece of the aforementioned fruits hits him on the neck, making a wet sound.

On the backseat, Toast licks his fingers clean. “As if you didn’t just spend ten minutes saying goodbye to Lily.”

Sy laughs at their antics. He waves them goodbye as Argus drives them out of camp.

They barely left, but Corpse already misses him.


	9. “Drive safely.”

But Sykkuno knows it’s out of their hands, especially with the Ares and Hephaestus Cabins teaming up.

“It’s alright,” Five smiles reassuringly. “We’ve got this.”

“I know,” he says, because he does. If there’s anyone that can overcome anything thrown at them, it’s those two. Still, that’s the love of his life and his little brother right there, no matter how fierce and brutal they both are when properly motivated.

Corpse lifts Sykkuno’s chin with a finger to catch his attention. “You promised me a reward if I came back in one piece.”

Sykkuno laughs, before returning to the stands.


	10. “Can I kiss you?”

Something tender thrums throughout his bloodstream, right along the victory and the adrenaline from the race. No matter how long they’ve been together, Sykkuno always puts Corpse’s comfort above all else.

Since he’s still wearing his armor, he leans forward to gently headbutt his partner in appreciation.

Sykkuno giggles. He pats the side of his helmet fondly. “Is that a yes?”

Corpse grins. “I do believe I was promised a prize if my Chariot got first place.”

Somewhere not far from them, he hears Five grumble,  _ It was mine too but go off I guess. _

Sykkuno’s mouth tastes like strawberries.


End file.
